Reader x Fran
by Jeru-chanLovesTakeshi-kun
Summary: yo! Wassap! chuu


Reader x Fran

HELLO! This is my first story! So just bear with me. I couldn't find a title for this, so it's just Reader x Fran…. Teeheehee! You'd better not be judging me right now! Just kidding! I love you, stranger!... maybe. Probably not. But just read it and tell me what you think! Well, I hope you like this! And please tell me how I can improve!

It was just another boring day for you in Varia. There were no missions for you. Everyone, except for you, Fran, and the boss, were busy. You decided to hang out with Fran(you didn't really want to cross the bosses path).

You wandered through the castle, looking for the skinny boy with green hair, who always seemed to be wearing a weird frog hat. After a while, you finally found him, asleep on a couch. 'Great' you thought. You stood there for a while, wondering if you should wake him up or not. You eventually did. You walked up to where he was resting. You shook him gently and said, "Fran? Are you awake?" Then you thought, 'Well, of course not. Otherwise I wouldn't be doing this!'

He answered by rolling over, groaning. You started to shake him harder and yelled in his ear, " YO, FRAN! GET YOUR ASS UP!" Then he finally woke up.

"Hmm? Oh, (name)-chan. What do you want?" He mumbled while he sat up, stretching.

" I'm SOOO bored! Entertain me….. Oh God I sound like Bel. Let me rephrase that. Let's go do something." You anticipated.

"Hmm… Okay. Let's go then" He stood up, and stuck his hand out waiting for you, like a gentleman. Impressed, you took his hand and stood up next to him. You stood there with him for a while, staring into each others eyes. You felt a little awkward, though.

"Shall we?" you asked. Snapping you both back into 'it.'

"Oh, right." His constant expressionless face made him hard to read. So you couldn't tell how he might have been feeling.

Both of you, still holding hands, walked out of the castle doors, stepping into the sunlight. You would have squinted, but Fran's hat blocked the light sun rays. You only then realized that he was still wearing it.

"Fran, why don't you take that off? Bel isn't around, and won't be anytime soon." You reassured, just in case he needed any.

"Ore? Right!" he gladly tossed the ridiculous hat off into the bushes and smiled at you. You blushed.

You rested your head on his shoulder. "You know, you should smile more often. You look cute." You didn't mean to let that slip out of your mouth. You were anxious, as you waited for his reply.' What the hell am I saying? Why am I saying it? What am I doing?' you thought.

"You think so?" he asked

"Yeah" you both stopped walking and were looking into each others eyes. You realized then, that you had strong feelings for him-very strong, in fact. And you have ever since you saw him you're first day working for Varia. And you're only now, displaying those feelings.

The sun was setting. It was beautiful. But you didn't care. All you were focused on was Fran. How his hair glistened in the suns' rays. His green eyes deeply staring into yours. Then you said stammering, " Fran. I… I l-love you." You stood there waiting nervously.

He replied by gently grabbing you're cheek and pulling you're face up to his. He kissed you. You're heart filled with pure joy. And everything else melted away as if you were the only people there (and you were). The kiss, at the start, was slow and gentle and passionate. Then, he went faster, and pressed his lips harder onto yours. You threw your arms around him and tugged his hair. His tongue slid down onto you bottom lip, and your lips instantly parted. You played with each other's tongues for a while, then stopped to breathe.

You're heart was beating so fast, and loud you wondered if he could hear it. "(Name)-chan… I love you, too." He said with a smile. You stood there with him, lovingly gazing into each other's eyes. Until the boss ruined the moment and called for you and Fran.

The End

Soooooo? What did you think? I hope you liked it! And im begging. Please help me to improve! Oh c'mon! I'm down on my hands and knees!... well no I'm not. But please! And Domo Arigato! To everyone for reading!


End file.
